Tom Tangretti
Background * D * Member of the PA House from Greensburg Links * http://www.tangretti.com/ Media Trib Whispers from December, 2006 http://www.pittsburghlive.com/x/pittsburghtrib/opinion/columnists/whispers/s_482343.html Veteran Westmoreland County state Rep. Tom Tangretti is in line to become a committee chairman next year based on legislative seniority. However, it was Tangretti, the Greensburg Democrat, who challenged Bill DeWeese last month for what was thought then would be the minority leader post. Does Tangretti anticipate payback from DeWeese when chairmen are named? After all, DeWeese stripped 15 House Democrats who voted against the legislative pay raise in 2005 of their committee leadership positions as payback for their "no" votes. "After the caucus, Bill and I had a good heart-to-heart discussion and I don't anticipate anything like that. I take him at his word," Tangretti said. Harvested Hype on Issues (sorta) from his campaign site in December, 2006 In his first bid at elected office, Tom was elected Westmoreland County Controller, responsible for assuring the soundness of county finances. He served five years in that post, earning numerous awards for professionalizing the office, and in 1988 he was elected to represent his home district in the Pennsylvania House of Representatives. Tom has risen steadily throughout his tenure in the House not only in legislative achievement and responsibility, but in recognition as a veteran leader of sound judgement and rock-solid integrity. His qualities of experience, leadership and fairness have brought him the distinction of twice being elected chairman of the House Southwest Caucus, composed of legislators representing the 11-county southwest region of Pennsylvania exclusive of Allegheny County which has its own member organization. He also chairs the legislature's statewide Subcommittee on Housing and has become recognized as one of the state's foremost advocates for improving residential neighborhoods in Pennsylvania's older cities and boroughs. A first for Pennsylvania, he has proposed using the state's tax system to encourage improvements to older, serviceable properties in core communities as a way to relieve sprawl in outlying areas and expand opportunities for home ownership. He also is a member of the House Insurance Committee on which he has worked to reform the managed care system of health and medical insurance; and he is a member of the Local Government Committee and has served as its Subcommittee Chairman on Counties. As a member of the House Appropriations Committee, Tom was responsible for the appropriation of major funding for many local projects, including restoration of Greensburg's railroad station and the Palace Theater. A solid advocate for senior citizens, Tom has been in the forefront of every effort over the past ten years to expand and improve state assistance to older Pennsylvanians dependent on fixed and limited incomes. Rep. Tangretti has championed the issue of public safety in recognition of the vital community services performed by fire and police organizations and their personnel. He has spearheaded a legislative movement in recent years to help local police agencies obtain the resources they need to respond to growing concerns about crime in their communities. His groundbreaking efforts in support of local law enforcement have received statewide and national recognition and earned for him a key position on a blue-ribbon legislative task force to examine local law enforcement needs and the state's potential role in helping to meet them. He is also a sponsor of bills to expand state aid to community volunteer fire departments and help the organizations recruit and retain volunteer members. Among the legislative caucuses to which he belongs are those in support of firefighters, sportsmen, coal and steel industries and pro-life. Rep. Tangretti and his wife Sandra reside in Hempfield Township. They have four grown children, Leigh Ann Tangretti, Thomas J. Tangretti, Christopher Leshock and Leigh Ann Leschock. Thomas A. Tangretti (D-Westmoreland) is currently serving his ninth term as a member of the Pennsylvania House of Representatives. Since arriving in Harrisburg, Rep. Tangretti has focused much of his legislative effort on improving state assistance for local communities and preserving and expanding state services for older Pennsylvanians. Rep. Tangretti was instrumental in expanding the state prescription assistance programs for senior citizens, PACE and PACENET. The expansion resulted in 150,000 additional seniors being eligible for the program, and Rep. Tangretti’s constituent service offices were responsible for enrolling hundreds of these new seniors in Westmoreland County. Rep. Tangretti also is leading efforts to improve the state’s economy and create jobs. The representative believes a successful economic development strategy in Pennsylvania must include efforts to residents’ qualify of life by cleaning up the environment, repairing and improving infrastructure, modernizing transportation systems and making older, established communities attractive places in which to live and work again. He has introduced legislation that would provide state tax incentives for restoring and living in historic homes and homes in historic residential neighborhoods. His legislation, and a companion piece that would provide similar tax incentives for historic business properties in older communities, are included along with environmental, infrastructure and other economic development and revitalization measures in the current state budget proposal. Rep. Tangretti also is leading the fight to keep doctors practicing in Pennsylvania while protecting the safety and rights of Pennsylvania patients. His comprehensive medical malpractice bill, which would allow the state to write affordable malpractice policies for doctors and shield them from skyrocketing premiums of the private insurance market, has garnered the support of one of the state’s largest physician organizations. Rep. Tangretti also voted for other measures the state has taken to address the malpractice crisis, such as ending venue shopping and cutting doctors’ premiums. He also supports the state Supreme Court’s rule requiring all malpractice cases filed to include a certificate of merit from a third-party physician. In addition to these issues, Rep. Tangretti continues his efforts to expand state assistance for local police departments, fire and rescue squads, mass transit and commuter systems and other local services. Rep. Tangretti currently serves on the Appropriations, House Commerce and Economic Development, Insurance, and Consumer Affairs committees and the Identity Theft select committee. He also is a member of the Southwest Caucus, Sportsmen's Caucus, Pro-Life Caucus, Italian-American Caucus, Irish Caucus, Coal Caucus and Steel Caucus in the House of Representatives. In addition, he is also a member of the University of Pittsburgh's Institute of Politics Environment and Land Use Committee and serves as a Fellow of the Institute of Politics Board of Fellows. He was recently given the distinction of “associate member” in the Fraternal Order of Police, General Greene Lodge No. 56. Rep. Tangretti graduated from the Indiana University of Pennsylvania in 1968 and received a master's degree in Public Administration from the University of Pittsburgh in 1977. Before his election to the state House, Rep. Tangretti served for 10 years as a legislative assistant to U.S. Congressman John Dent; as director of administration of Mark Lines, Inc.; and as Westmoreland County controller for two terms, where his work was recognized nationally by the Government Finance Officers Association. He was in United States Army Reserve from 1968-74. For his legislative efforts and work in the community, Rep. Tangretti was recently honored by the Greater Westmoreland County Labor Council AFL-CIO as their 2004 government honoree. Additionally, Tom has been awarded the Arthur St. Clair Historic Preservation Award, the 2001 “Hope Award” from Homes Build Hope, the "Friend of Pennsylvania" award from 10,000 Friends, the Good Neighbor Award from the Westmoreland Chapter of the American Red Cross and the 2001 Award from the U.S. Marine Corps for his continued support of the Greater Greensburg Marine Corps League. He also was recognized by the Marquis Who's Who Publications Board in the 53rd edition of Who's Who in America. Rep. Tangretti is married to Sandra Scherer. He is the father of two children, Leigh Ann and Thomas Jon, and two stepchildren, Leigh Ann Leshock and Christopher Leshock. Tom also has 4 grandchildren, Olivia, Gabrielle, Nicholas and Adrian. Tangretti